


Scooby Doo, Where Are You?

by VintageVulpes



Series: SPN Season 13 Spec [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x16, AU, Cartoon Physics, Case Fic, F/M, I regret nothing and everything at the same time, It's embarrassing how unoriginal this is, It's just a bit of fun, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, None of this is accurate or will happen in the show, S13 speculation, So Unoriginal for so many reasons, fluff?, it's way out there, part of a series, untones of destiel but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVulpes/pseuds/VintageVulpes
Summary: PART OF A SERIES but can technically be read by itself as long as you don't mind a certain character return being confusing.Sam, Cas, and Dean get sent into a Scooby Doo episode when an unfortunate, sudden altercation between Jack and Jesse occur. Confused on how it's even possible, let alone how to get back to the real world, the boys decide to learn from the past and "play their roles". They meet up with the Mystery Gang and join in on their 'case'; a local legend where every fifteen years a three locals go missing in the dead of night, taken, by what the townsfolk call...The Nightcrawlers.With the hopes that solving the case gets them back home, TFW goes along with Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby - joining the gang of meddling kids.Rated T to be safe (victimology related).





	Scooby Doo, Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Some good news before we get started... My GISHWHES package comes tomorrow -- I'm so excited! Sorry, I just needed to share that with people who would potentially understand my elation for Friday!
> 
> Anyway, it's been awhile but I needed a break after my last post. Here it is, hope you enjoy...
> 
>  
> 
> **:)**  
> 
> 
> P.S. I went with a more Zombie Island-esque Scooby Doo -- I know, I know... modern Scooby Doo isn't nearly as good as classic Scooby Doo -- because I couldn't come up with a "human's are the real monster" plot that wasn't overly political and I wasn't in the mood to write something profound. So, there are real victims and real monsters and the Mystery Gang is just gonna have to suck it up.
> 
> For the record, I fully anticipate the real Scooby Doo episode to be very "unmask an evil human rather than a monster to teach Jack Kline a lesson about humanity". I, for one, love when they have those episodes on the show. 
> 
> Anyway, Carry On!

When the bright light finally dimmed and they could see again, Sam, Cas, and Dean all blinked themselves into awareness and looked around at their surroundings. They were all standing to face another, in the same positions they’d been standing in before, at the bunker; Cas by himself having been standing in front of Jack, facing the boys, while Sam and Dean faced one another from where they had been trying to restrain Jesse from mauling Jack.

“Holy jeepers!” Sam pointed at Dean’s face with bulging eyes.

Dean looked between Cas and Sam and did the same, noting their cartoon features. “What the jinkies?!”

“Why are you speaking like Scooby Doo characters?” Cas asked, looked between them with narrowed eyes which made him look like he had no eyes do to the style of animation.

“Really, Cas,” Dean spread his arms wide. “ _That’s_ your question? We’re _cartoons_!”

“How is this possible?!” Sam shouted as he turned himself in circle to look at their setting. They were outside a large castle, standing in the center of a long, meandering driveway. The sky was dreary and overcast as lightning flashed overhead. Bats screeched and flapped directly over their head as they, seemingly, came out of nowhere and flew towards on of the towers of the old fashioned castle. 

“I think it’s a result of Jack and Jesse’s combined powers,” Cas said and peered up at the castle.

“Obviously,” Dean said harshly, “but why? Where are we? How is this possible?!”

Sam paused in his observations and stood straighter, “Dean, remember when Gabriel had us go through TV shows and commercials?”

“Yeah,” Dean drawled then shook his head, “but none of that was _cartoon_ … nothing changed our physical structure!”

“Uh, excuse me, I got turned into a _car_!”

Dean’s eyes went wider than should be physically possible. “Jinkies.”

“Stop doing that,” Cas exclaimed irritably. “I don’t know what it means!”

“I’m not trying to say ‘jinkies’, I’m trying to say _jinkies_ ,” Dean said emphatically only to growl at himself. His face was starting to turn a bright red, starting from his chin and slowly rising like a liquid until it reached the top of his head. “ _JINKIES_!!” he shouted in an attempt to say what he was really trying to and when it came out as a Scooby Doo word instead, a shrill train whistle sounded from somewhere near them and steam came out of his ears.

Both Sam and Cas looked at him in a mixture of concern and shock while Dean seemed to have scared himself and took a step back. 

“I believe I understand… we are in a children’s show and therefore we aren’t permitted to swear. And, clearly, we’re in ‘Scooby Doo’.”

“Aw, gee, Velma, ya think,” Dean said bitterly to which Cas rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay, how do we get out,” Sam asked, trying to stay on topic.

“Well, you two had to ‘play your roles’ to get out, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said but raised his hands in the air, “but that was Gabriel’s rules! We don’t even know which of them sent us here let alone what their point is!”

They all went silent, standing in a semi circle as they considered their options. The quiet had gone for about twenty seconds when Dean suddenly looked up and motioned at Sam. “Hey, hey, hey!”

“What,” both Sam and Cas asked in unison.

“Punch me in the face.”

“ _What_ ,” Sam asked incredulously.

“We’re bound by cartoon rules right? I wanna see if it actually hurts!”

Cas nodded. “Good idea, we can test to see the mortality of our lives in this world. Whether or not we can die…”

“Sure,” Dean diverted his gaze suspiciously, “that’s why I’m doing it.”

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Dean really wanted out of this but didn’t argue and instead complied wholeheartedly, throwing his best right hook at Dean’s jaw. 

The result of the punch was comical in more ways than one; Dean spun in a circle on his toes, as though doing a pirouette, coo-coo bells chimed, and his eyes rattled around like tops. 

“This is ridiculous,” Cas deadpanned.

Sam was in hysterics and once Dean snapped out of it, he was too. “That was great…” Sam laughed as Dean bent over to finish his bout of laughter. 

Just as Dean was prepared to return the favor, per Sam’s request, the sound of tires on gravel thundered up the drive and all three of them froze like deer when headlights came on and revealed them to whoever was behind the wheel. They refused to move and instead squinted to try and see in the windshield- the car stopped just a few, cartoon, feet from them. The headlights turned off and Dean barked in laughter again while Sam sagged in disbelief.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam muttered and Cas narrowed his eyes, his head tilting to the side.

The Mystery Machine, filled with the gang, stopped just ahead of them. Freddy was the first one out and soon everyone, including Scooby, was standing in front of the van’s engine, facing Team Free Will.

“Hello there, Friends,” Fred greeted with a smile. 

“Ah, hello…” Cas responded while Sam and Dean gawked.

Velma tilted her head and asked, “what are you doing out here?”

“Uhmmm,” Cas looked to Dean, who snapped out of his stupor to plaster on a winning smile.

“We’re investigating the haunted house- mansion... castle…?” he finished just as another crack of lightning flashed behind them, illuminating the dark structure.

“You solve mysteries,” Daphne asked, putting a hand on her hip. 

“Uh, yeah… we’re the-”

“They call us the Ghostfacers.” Sam interjected, holding his head high.

Both Dean and Cas looked at him in surprise but then owned up to it and went along. “That’s us,” Dean affirmed, just a little too forced.

“Well,” Fred said with bravado, “we’ll always take some help. Would you three like to join us to solve this mystery?”

The three shared a look before Dean forced another grin. “Oh boy, do we!” 

Fred shared a look with Velma, who shrugged and then to Daphne, who flicked her hair over her shoulder and started for the van. “Well, I’m Fred,” he said and placed his hand to his chest. When he continued, he pointed to each person he introduced, “-and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby.” 

Dean nodded exaggeratedly while Sam offered and awkward half wave, Cas did little more than look between all of them. “So,” Dean started, clearing his throat, “That’s Sam, Castiel, and I’m Dean.”

Shaggy snickered, “ _Castiel_?”

“It’s better than _Shaggy_ ,” Cas shot back with an arched eyebrow; earning a loud, single laugh from Dean while Shaggy buttoned up and Scooby tried his best to look offended for his friend’s sake. Shaggy apparently didn’t feel the need to explain that his real name is Norville- seeing as it’s not being any better. 

After an awkward silence befell both groups, Fred clapped his hands together and raised his eyebrows briefly. “Well then, gang, everyone in the van,” he exclaimed and indicated to the Mystery Machine with a thumb over his shoulder. 

They all piled in, Dean, Sam, and Cas in the back with Shaggy and Scooby, both of whom were staring between the three of them curiously.

**O.o.O.o**

“Where did you send them,” Eileen screamed, her eyes wide and frantic.

“I don’t know- _I_ didn’t do anything,” Jesse assured and looked back at Jack pointedly.

“Well, I didn’t do it!”

“Bring them back!” she ordered and Marshmallow barked harshly, making both boys jump. 

“I can’t bring them back if I don’t know where they are,” Jesse stated with wide arm gestures.

The music from the laptop was swelling as one of the characters was preparing to open a door they thought the monster was behind and it was starting to add to the intensity between the three. 

“What the hell happened? What was that light? Which one of you did that?”

“I was opening a portal-” Jack started.

“-and I closed it.”

“Then, are they in another dimension? Where were you opening the portal to?”

“Where I think Mary and Lucifer are…” Jack said sheepishly while still managing a glare at Jesse, who rolled his eyes.

Scooby started to babble on the screen and Eileen was losing patience. She slammed the laptop closed with so much force the screen could have cracked, causing Jack to jump subtly, and fixed Jesse with an intense scowl. “Find them.”

Jesse and Jack shared a look.

**O.o.O.o**

“So,” Daphne turned in her seat, her hair flipping over her shoulder, “how’d you boys find out about the case?”

“Ah, gotta call from a local that we helped in the past.” Before anyone could ask, ‘who?’ Dean hurried to ask, “how about you guys?”

“We were passing through to get to the beach,” Shaggy pouted.

“R-eah…” Scooby muttered glumly. 

Velma shook her head and offered an apologetic smile to Shaggy and Scooby before answering, “Our van broke down and while we were staying at a motel, I overheard the locals talking. Soon after, another person was taken.”

“So what all have you boys found out,” Daphne added. At this point the only person not staring at them was Fred, who was driving them closer and closer to the haunted castle.

“Ah,” Cas started again and looked to Dean but Dean was looking at Sam.

“Why don’t you tell us what you know and then we’ll go over what _we_ know and compare notes…” Sam suggested.

“Alright,” Velma said with a shrug, “as you know, there is the local legend about the Nightcrawlers. Legend says that they only come once every fifteen years and about three people go missing…” 

“Last night,” Daphne interjected and picked up the monologue, “was the second disappearance.”

Dean nodded and rolled his shoulders, still adjusting to being a cartoon. “So, what did you dig up on the lore, you find anything else- find anything on the internet?”

Sam cleared his throat none to discreetly and shook his head which earned him a questioning look from Dean. The elder quickly caught onto his faux pas when Freddy replied with, “What do you mean, ‘internet’?”

“I just meant, uhm, what else do you have?”

“Not much,” Velma said, her expression skeptical. “That’s why we’re going to the castle, to look for clues.”

Cas furrowed his brow and mimicked the word with soundless lips, ‘clues’. 

“Okay, great,” Sam said, projecting his voice, “we’re all on the same page.”

“Good,” Freddy said before announcing, “we’re here.” 

They all jumped out of the Mystery Machine and stood in front of the castle in one long line of mystery solvers. “Alright, gang, let’s head inside,” Fred said and marched up the stone steps to the massive, wooden, double doors.

While Sam and Cas followed up behind Shaggy and Scooby, who were already trembling with fear, Dean hung back and looked up at the towers. Lightning flashed and illuminated, from behind, a monstrous gargoyle snarling down at him. The light died down and with it, Dean’s interest in the stone sculpture. Realizing he was being left behind, Dean took the stairs two at a time and caught up with the others who were standing in the grand foyer.

Tapestries draped the stone brick walls and were only illuminated by a dimly lit, iron cast, chandelier that hung from a heavy chain in the center of the vaulted ceiling. The tall, stained glass windows cast violent shadows against the floors every time the lightning flashed. 

“Alright, gang, let’s split up and-” Freddy started but Dean interjected.

“Hey- hey, hey… splitting up, I dunno if-”

“Dean, _roles_ …” Sam reminded.

Dean closed his eyes and then waved his hand in a circular motion in Fred’s direction. “Carry on,” he grumbled.

The blond character looked at Dean with an air of exasperation but continued, “We’ll split up and look for clues. Daphne, you and I will go this way. Velma, take the tower? And Shaggy and Scooby… do whatever it is you guys do.” 

The two of them were staring at a large suit of - empty - black armor standing at guard at one of the entry ways. Shaggy had started to peek inside the helmet just to make sure it’s empty when Fred called on him and he jumped violently, letting the helmet snap shut with a loud clang. When he turned around, he bumped into it and it fumbled in his attempt to keep it from falling apart. In the end, Shaggy and Scooby were left holding bits and pieces of the amor in their arms, the rest pooled at their feet as they looked at the rest of them sheepishly. 

Dean and Fred both gave them the same look of mild amusement, masked as one of annoyance, then turned to go their own ways with their groups. Sam ended up paired off with Velma, Cas with Fred and Daphne, and Dean with Shaggy and Scooby. 

“How come-” Dean started to complain but Sam just shook his head. “But your name starts with-” Dean had continued, looking to his brother, but Sam started to walk away. When he looked to Cas for support, he found that he had already disappeared with Fred and Daphne.

“Like, c’mon, Man, we gotta look for clues,” Shaggy called, halfway to the next room. 

Dean grumbled and kicked at the ground before following behind Scooby Doo. This was so jinkies weird.

**O.o.O.o**

Fred and Daphne were bickering ahead of Cas, something about Daphne feeling like Fred doesn’t believe she can handle herself while Fred insisted the opposite. Cas lagged behind and rolled his eyes every time Daphne stomped her foot like a child. He opened his mouth to interject, anything to get them to shut up, but a loud thud from the room to his left had him halting. By the time he went to announce that he wanted to investigate, Fred and Daphne had already turned the corner, their voices echoing through halls.

Again, Cas shook his head and opened the door slowly, the hinges creaking obnoxiously. He peered inside and jumped back while ducking when a bat flew over head and into the hall, squeaking all the way. Annoyed but also relieved, Cas double checked the room but found that the thud truly was just a bat knocking over a statuette off of the desk- the room nothing more than a large office. 

He closed the door, straightened his shoulders, and went back to find Daphne and Fred.

**O.o.O.o**

Sam stared openly at Velma when she wasn’t looking and discreetly when she was. He looked slightly frightened by her existence but would cover it up to affirm an assumption she had or point out something he’d found that might have been a “clue”. After the first few rooms, Sam distracted himself from the overly strange situation by asking more information about the case.

“So, you said Nightcrawlers… do they go by any other names? In the legend I mean…”

“Well ‘monster’ but that’s quite a broad term, if you ask me.” 

“Then,” Sam shrugged and pursed his lips a bit but the animation made it appear like he was puckering his lips for a kiss, “what term would you use?”

Velma stopped to face him and he looked down at her uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “From what I gathered from, I hypothesize that it’s something akin to a fiend or, if you like, a Gargoyle.”

“Gargoyle,” Sam echoed and diverted his gaze to look at one of the ancient portraits of a Lord. He half expected the man’s blue eyes to move to look at him and it gave him the heebie jeebies so he looked back at Velma and said, “Gargoyle’s aren’t real.”

She practically snorted in the way that she laughed at him. “Of course not! Monsters aren’t real! It’s probably some creepy, old man with a vendetta against the village using some form of machine or costume to terrorize the locals.”

“Yeah, but if it’s just an old man, what does he do with the people?” Sam was seriously trying to remember if Scooby Doo was ever so morbid to actually have victims killed rather than abducted until rescued. He seemed to recall Jack watching a Scooby Doo movie, something to do with witches or cats… maybe it was zombie pirates. He couldn’t remember. 

“I’m still working on that,” Velma admitted, a small frown turning her lips.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and flinched at her insinuation- she may be confident that the monster wasn’t real but she couldn’t decide if the taken were dead or alive. This was a cartoon, surely there was a happy ending. Without another word exchanged, they both turned to continue looking for clues.

**O.o.O.o**

Scooby, Shaggy, and Dean stood in the kitchen, staring at the towering sandwiches they’d made from the semi-modernized kitchen they’d discovered. Though the windows, walls, floors, and main counter spaces were all kept to the original, ancient architecture that the rest of the castle was, there were modernized appliances installed; multi level ovens, double doored refrigerators, microwaves, dishwashers, etc. Everything was fully stocked and fresh- what were three hungry boys to do?

Both Dean and Shaggy hand their hands on their hips as they admired their creations that were the length of their torso’s while Scooby wagged his tail excitedly. “Ro-boy!” 

“You said it, Scoob,” Shaggy exclaimed. 

Dean said it then, he will say it now; “I’m gonna need a bigger mouth.” 

Scooby chuckled, “R-eah.”

In unison, all three of them grabbed their sandwiches from top to bottom, squished it down to biting size and shoved the whole 20’ sandwich into their mouths. Dean moaned with delight and closed his eyes. “That was awesome.”

By the time Sam and Velma walked in on them, the three of them had ate the whole kitchen. They were lying on their backs, moaning, and rubbing their pregnant (with food) bellies. Velma didn’t look surprised but Sam walked up to Dean worriedly. “Dean, what happened?”

“Food, Sammy, food…”

Seeing that Dean was in ecstasy rather than in pain, he kicked his brother’s leg. “Get up,” Sam ordered.

“Sam, you won’t _believe_ how much food I ate!”

Shaggy smiled and rubbed his belly even more. “So much food,” he said while looking at Scooby who looked like he was about to go into a food coma.

“Guys, c’mon…” Velma said and waved at them to stand up, indicating to the door as she did.

“I can imagine,” Sam grumbled. “Get up, we have a mystery to solve.”

“Really embracing your role, huh?” Dean cracked one eye open to peer at Sam, a jeepers-eating grin on his face. 

“Shut up and get up,” Sam said and grabbed at Dean to manhandle him into a standing position. 

By the time all five of them left the kitchen, the three foodies’ stomachs had shrunk back down to their normal size.

**O.o.O.o**

When Cas finally caught up with Fred and Daphne, they were in the library with a large black, engraved grimoire in all four of their hands; Daphne holding the right side of the book while Fred held the left side. Cas’ eyes went wide as he snatched it out of their hands.

“Hey-!” both of them exclaimed but Cas shushed them and waved at them to step away as they moved to retake their find from him. 

His eyes quickly skimmed the pages and he felt a pang of dread in his chest. “Did you read this page…” he asked softly, afraid if he spoke any louder the book itself would come alive and kill them all. 

“What-”

“Did you read it!?” Cas shouted so loud that they both jolted.

“Yes,” Fred blurted just as loudly. “Jeepers, yes! We found that and figured it had something to do with the mystery, so we read it hoping to...”

Cas sighed heavily, no longer listening as Fred rambled on. He read over the incantation quickly and then read the following paragraph. It didn’t make any sense at all but at the same time explained everything. “No, no, no- okay, I understand. It all makes sense.”

“It makes _no_ sense,” Daphne said and indicated to the book while popping her hip out, resting her other hand there, “it’s gibberish. We should find Velma-”

“It makes sense. It makes sense if you speak Enochian,” he said calmly, dismissively.

Fred let out a raspberry-type laugh. “Enochian, what? You made that up.”

“We need to find Sam and Dean,” Cas managed to say calmly and walked out of the room without waiting for them. Fred and Daphne exchanged nervous glances before going to follow behind him quickly. 

They ran into each other in the main corridor. “Oh, heya, Cas, find anything,” Dean greeted and glanced at Daphne who was batting her eyelashes at him. Dean did a double take, furrowing his brows in a mixture of confusion and distaste before turning his attention back to Cas, who was in the process of rolling his eyes and huffing - though not at anything Dean had done or said. 

“We have a problem,” he announced and cast Fred a sideways glare.

Sam took a step forward. “What is it, Cas?”

Velma was staring at the ebony book with fascination and curiosity but Cas pulled it closer to his chest, glancing at her warily. “They read from this grimoire and I know what we’re facing.”

Dean indicated Cas to continue when the ‘pause for effect’ went on a few seconds too long by waving his hand through the air. 

“Gargoyles,” Cas said and looked at each person individually. 

Velma smiled smugly and looked at Sam who offered a shy smile but then let it drop to repeat his previous argument, “but Gargoyles aren’t _real_ \- real…”

“If we got a dollar for everytime we said that, Sammy, we’d have at least five dollars,” Dean scoffed.

“They are real and they hibernate every fifteen years and require human flesh to sustain themselves which is why they take the locals. Three means there are at least two gargoyles residing in this castle. The third victim is to be kept here to care for the castle for fifteen years.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and let out a forced huff of breath as he looked back at Sam who looked just as grim. “Okay, how do we kill ‘em?”

Shaggy guffawed. “Whoa, Man, who said anything about killing anyone? We’re just here to unmask the bad guy.”

“We don’t have anything…” Sam pointed out.

“Sam,” Dean chastised, “look around, we’re in a castle… with suits of armor everywhere. I think we can scrounge something up.” 

“I dunno, Dean,” Sam went on, “this castle isn’t abandoned, I doubt there’s any real weapons in here if someone is living here.”

“Then that means the third victim from fifteen years ago should still be here, we can ask him for help,” Velma suggested.

Fred nodded animatedly and asked, “Did anyone see anyone else in the castle?”

Dean waved at him dismissively. “We’ll look for survivors but we need to know what we’re going up against first. Cas?”

The angel was looking over the page again, shaking his head before looking up. “I don’t see anything about directly how to kill it--”

“May I see it,” Velma asked and Cas again narrowed his eyes at her before handing it to her.

“I don’t see how you could do anything worse than what they’ve already done,” Cas said and looked back at Fred, who pulled at his bright red ascot nervously. 

Velma took a long look at the pages and then looked back at Cas. “You can read this?”

“See-” Daphne exclaimed and pointed at Velma, “Velma can read everything. If she can’t, it’s gibberish.” 

“Hardly,” Velma and Cas said in unison and Daphne stepped back to stand closer to Fred.

“Yes, I can read it,” Cas finally replied. “And this passage that you just read,” he continued, looking back at Fred and Daphne, “the Herald of Abominog; ‘And in the language lay the name of the Hell Lord Abominog, I hath spoken the name and hell hath raineth down’. Whatever it is that you ignorantly thought you were doing… you’ve actually _transformed_ the Gargoyles.”

Shaggy and Scooby audibly gulped. “Transformed into _what_ exactly,” Shaggy’s voice cracked.

“Gargoyles, according to lore, can only move in the night. This incantation allows for them to move at anytime.”

“ _Reny_ -time,” Scooby echoed with a pout and then looked up at Shaggy just as he looked down at Scoob. “Ruh-roh…”

**O.o.O.o**

Dean was working on gathering weapons and supplies in what was once an armory but was now a display room for relics of ancient battle times, he could hear Cas and Fred going over an action plan while Sam and Velma worked on going over other books and maps of the castle. Daphne sauntered up to Dean and stood to his side, just inside his peripheral vision.

“Hi there,” she greeted with a flirty smile.

He cleared his throat and glanced her way but didn’t stop his work, still bent over the chest of axes and flails. “Hey,” he said gruffly.

“So, you hunt real monsters, huh?”

“Yep.”

“That’s scary work… you must be awful brave.”

Dean stood a little straighter and looked at her fully. “Not really, did you need somethin’?”

She shrugged and looked up at him coyly. “Not really.”

When he looked up Fred was looking at them while Cas continued talking about his idea. Dean couldn’t hear him but when he focused in on Cas rather than both him and Fred, a small smile graced his lips at seeing Cas work so passionately; his eyes set on the paper in front of him as his fingers graced the ink of what he’d mapped out. Dean sticks his tongue between his lips to wet them (even though he’s a cartoon and literally can’t) subconsciously. After watching Cas for a time, he snapped out of it and caught Fred’s glare directed at the way Daphne was flirtatiously flicking her hair over her shoulder and leaning her hip against the table beside them. 

Dean brought his attention back to Daphne who was still talking about ‘how it was crazy how someone so brave could be so cute’. 

“-Yeah,” he interrupted her mid-sentence, “you’re not really my type…” he said passively and walked away to join Sam and Velma for a little bit.

She watched him leave, a shocked and confused expression on her face before she turned to see Fred staring at her, his arms crossed against his chest.

**O.o.O.o**

Eileen slammed her hand down on the war table causing the bowl she’d used in the tracking spell to rattle on the surface. The boys were in another dimension, a tracking spell was no use- it didn't work, but she had to try. Meanwhile, Jack and Jesse were arguing in the library. The lights flickered and at least two burst in the latest shouting match.

She ran her hands down the front of her face and then back up again to rub her temples as she fought off a headache. Her eyes peeked open to see the corner of Sam’s laptop. Desperate for anything, Eileen thought she would look for help in what archives Sam had collected on the hard drive. When she opened it, she winced as the loud volume of Scooby Doo blared through the small speakers. By the time she’d managed to close the window and stop the playback, Jack had halted his argument with the other nephilim and he ran into the room, startling Eileen with his forwardness. 

“What,” she bit out.

With wide eyes, Jack stared at the computer and then looked back at Eileen. “I know what happened.”

**O.o.O.o**

“Like, this is not what I had in mind,” Shaggy said shakily, looking at Scooby, whose knees were knocking.

“Look,” Dean said and faced Shaggy while Sam kept his eyes on the door they expected the Gargoyle’s to come through. “Things always have a way of working out when you two are around. You jinkies everything up every time but you always save the day, okay? So you’re here because you basically good luck. You just do whatever it is you do and Sam and I will do our part.”

“What about Castiel or Fred… or Velma… they’re good at this stuff too. Scoob and I are, like, not!”

“They’re manning the East Wing-” Sam interjected quickly without taking his eyes off the door for too long. “Just stick to the plan.”

Sam and Dean were armed to the teeth with maces and lances. 

“And, like, what was that again,” Shaggy asked in a squeaky voice.

Dean groaned and turned back again. “When they are not ‘stone’, they are sensitive to silver-” he brandished the silver plated weapons in Shaggy’s face, “-get it? All you have to do is distract them and we’ll take care of the rest--”

The door burst open before Dean could finish turning back, wood and stone from the ancient doorway exploding inward. Taken off guard, Scooby and Dean both jumped up and landed in Shaggy and Sam’s arms. 

“Like, Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed and started to run in place as he tried to run away.

“Jeepers,” Sam cursed and joined Shaggy in trying to escape.

With Scooby and Dean still in their arms, the two lanky characters ran out of the room through the non-broken door- leaving a trail of smoke behind them in their hasty retreat. 

Once they’d gathered their wits, Dean jumped out of Sam’s arms and cleared his throat loudly, Sam doing the same. They straightened their flannel shirts and gathered up their weapons but found that the gargoyle was chasing Shaggy and Scooby down a long corridor that was composed of nothing but doors to guest rooms. With at least ten doors on either side, Dean and Sam watched as they’d go in one door on the left and come out on the right four doors down. 

Confused but mostly annoyed, they joined in on the chase, trying to catch the gargoyle. Several times they would end up on the wrong side and either be ready to pounce Shaggy and Scooby, sometimes one another, or they would come face to face with the gargoyle and reverse the chase and instead run away from the gargoyle rather than towards it - but always going in one door at one end of the hall and coming out the opposite end from the other side. Eventually, Dean, Sam, Shaggy, and Scooby all came to face one another in the center of the hallway but no gargoyle appeared. 

Dean and Sam shared a look before the younger one shrugged and chose a random door to open and came face to face with a snarling gargoyle. Sam thrust the lance into the gargoyle’s chest but it just looked down at it like nothing had happened- like it was an inconvenience. 

Sam’s eyes widened to perfect, cartoon sized circles when the gargoyle let out a furious screech and leaned forward for a grab- Sam slammed the door in its face and started to run, getting about a three second headstart on the others before they were running too. They barely made it two doors down, running for the stairs, before the gargoyle burst through the door like it’d done previously and gave chase. 

They ran down the stairs and turned the corner and crashed into the others who were also running from the other gargoyle. 

“Silver doesn’t work,” Cas and Dean said in unison. 

With two barreling gargoyles coming from two directions, the only escape was the front door which was to Dean’s left and Cas’ right. Sam joined in the simultaneous movements and turned to look at the doors at the same time they did. The others caught on and everyone bolted for the front doors- into the bright light of day, the storm having passed.

The gargoyles ran out after them and everyone ducked as they kept running. As soon as the creatures passed the threshold of the front stairs, they turned to dust midair and rained all over the ‘Ghostfacers’ and the Mystery Gang. 

Covered in dust everyone turned to face the castle and then looked down at themselves. Daphne started to whine but the others were trying to wrap their minds around what had happened. While Shaggy and Scooby celebrated by taking Scooby Snacks and downing the whole box, Velma started to rationalize what had happened. “The spell allowed them to move during the day but they’re not supposed to move away from the house or lair they protect…”

Cas nodded. “Gargoyle’s are protectors. If they abandon that post, they die.”

“But,” Sam shook his head and started to dust himself off as he did. “They left to go grab villagers…?”

“During a time they have to for their own survival- it’s part of their charge. They must protect but also must survive. They are allowed to feed once every fifteen years but outside of that they mustn’t leave,” Cas explained although he himself didn’t appear to be completely convinced of his own theory.

“They never took a third,” Dean pointed out.

Velma quirked her lips to the side and placed her index finger against her chin in thought. “Perhaps they missed their window. It’s daylight now. Last night may have been their last chance for a third.”

“Interesting.” Cas nodded.

Dean looked between Sam, Cas, and Velma and shook his head vehemently. “Whatever, okay? We still have a problem, _guys_ ,” he emphasized in hopes of getting Cas and Sam to pay attention. 

Both Sam and Cas seemed to remember themselves then and looked down at their appearance then back at Dean with wide eyes.

“What? What’s wrong,” Fred asked and straightened his ascot as he stepped closer to the semi circle they’d formed with Velma. 

“Uhm,” Cas winced and looked up at the blue sky as if expecting the answer to fall out of it. 

Dean offered a smile that was just a little too forced. “Something about someone supposed to say, ‘meddling kids and dumb dog’...?”

Scooby took offense and peered up at Dean under a heavy brow. 

“No offense, Scoob,” Dean added and ruffled the top of the Great Dane’s head.

At the gentle touch, Scooby softened his expression and ducked his head. “Roooo,” he mumbled and batted a bashful paw at Dean, who smiled.

Sam forced a smile of his own and then boxed out the others to talk with Dean and Cas privately. “So? We played our jinkies roles,” Sam hushed and rolled his eyes at himself when he said ‘jinkies’. “-why the heck are we still here?”

“Maybe we’re not in control here. It’s likely Jack and Jesse don’t even know where we are- we may be stuck here.”

“Yeah, jinkies that,” Dean shouted, earning concerned and shocked looks from the others, who had formed their own huddle.

Sam shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, which moved strangely due to the animation- like pieces of papers being shuffled together and seperated rather than actual hair. “I hope Eileen is okay.”

“Pfft,” Dean waved his hand at his brother. “Are you kidding me? She’s probably kicking both their butts right now.”

Sam smiled a little at that but still looked concerned.

“Well, you guys gotta ride back into town or do you need a lift?” Fred called from his circle. 

Dean offered a half hearted wave of acknowledgement but didn’t look away from Sam or Cas. “What do we do? We can’t _live_ in cartoon land!”

“We solved the case, Dean. What more are we supposed to do,” Sam asked.

Cas raised his eyebrows briefly before bowing his head. “There’s nothing we can do.” 

Both Winchester’s looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

“I may have my wings back but I can’t jump universes and if Jack and Jesse don’t realize we’re here…” 

“Eileen won’t just let-”

“Guys!” Freddy called again. Daphne was giving them a sassy look while Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all looked mildly concerned. 

“Just a minute,” Dean barked harshly.

They blinked and suddenly they were in the bunker again. Before they could fully adjust to being back, Eileen had tackled Sam into a hug and kissed him wherever she could get her lips while Jack walked into Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders in a tight embrace. With no one to hug, Dean looked up to find Jesse who offered a smirk that looked halfway apologetic.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not hugging you,” Jesse said dryly which earned a genuine laugh from Dean. 

“What the fuck happened,” Dean asked instead, smiling to himself when he found he was able to swear.

Jack released Cas and looked down at his shoes. “Uhm, I got… distracted- I panicked. I’m not really sure but it might have been a combination of the two… I’m sorry.”

Just as Dean opened his mouth to reply, Eileen stepped away from Sam and turned to hug Dean. Taken aback, Dean’s mouth snapped shut and he returned the embrace. 

“What happened to you guys,” she asked once she’d finished her rounds of hugs, ending with Cas.

“Uh, we solved the mystery…” Sam said with a shrug and a wink at Jack.

Jesse cleared his throat. “So, have we all learned our lesson? No more portal opening?”

“No, we still need to get Mary back,” Jack immediately countered.

“Oh. My. God. Fine! _I_ will do the jump, it’ll be cleaner that way, seeing as how _someone_ likes to butcher time and space with his baby hands,” Jesse said, glaring at Jack openly - the younger returning the malice with just as much enthusiasm. “We do _one_ jump. All of us at once, we grab Mary and then we’re out. After that no more portal openings. I’m so serious. You do it again and I put you _all_ into a Spongebob episode and _leave_ you there.”

They all exchanged looks with one another before nodding in unison. 

Again, Jesse shook his head and rubbed at his face violently in exasperation. “I’m going to regret this so bad.”

He snapped his fingers and there was another flash of bright, white light.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't write this due to the lack of response I got on Part Three of this series but then I remembered that this is just a bit of fun. Still don't know where I went wrong with the last part but I intend to see this series through to the end. 
> 
> Fun is ahead.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this for what it was... ludicrous-y at its best. Really all I wanted to do with this was get out the fact that I want 13x16 to have: 
> 
> \- Dean to leap into Sam's arms at the same time as Scooby leaps into Shaggy's.  
> \- Dean to have a giant belly from eating so much food with Shaggy and Scooby  
> \- Cas to be sassy  
> \- Sam to be a nerd with Velma  
> \- All three boys to "swear" Scooby Doo style  
> \- Potential Destiel moments that proves once and for all that it's more than just Cockles (bromance) behind Destiel (romance) moments. Preferably by having Daphne flirt with Dean but Dean shut it down non to subtly because he's "pining" for someone else not because she's a cartoon or something.
> 
> So, yeah, there's my wishlist for Scooby Doo. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, I know it's silly and a little forced at times but it's the best I can do for writing a cartoon. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment (criticism welcome); either would be a delightful - both would be my world.


End file.
